


Banter

by ReneeMR



Category: Highlander
Genre: Highlander - Freeform, M/M, Richie - Freeform, Valentine - Freeform, methos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-14
Updated: 2002-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeMR/pseuds/ReneeMR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine Day nonsense for the Richie-Methos List Drabble Challenge (100 words or less).</p><p>Posted 2-14-02</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banter

"Sweetums. Your turn, Rich."

"Honey."

"Love, lovie, darling. Think of something original."

"Cupcake?"

"Better." Methos nodded. Looked down at the toe of his boot. Smiled.

"Babydoll."

Rich pulled a face. "I don't think so."

"Sure. Fine. Whatever." Methos gave the youth a sidelong glance.

"Pookie."

"Barf!"

"Doesn't count."

"Ha ha. Lemme think." They strolled on several yards before inspiration struck. "Cupid doll."

"Sorry, kid. That's kewpie doll. But don't fret, pet. You get a prize anyway." Methos dug in his pocket and came up with said prize. He handed it to Rich.

"It...it's a..."

"Chocolate dick. Happy Valentine, Valentine."

End

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
